bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
No-Upgrade-Limit Shooter
The No-Upgrade-Limit Shooter is a Tack Shooter-related tower that has infinite upgrades and one path. It will always be a stub because it has infinite upgrades. It has 4 nozzles that shoot out 3 tacks each in a small spread. It costs $290 to deploy, and all upgrades will be overpriced past upgrade #4. Remember, this is public. (Note: It can detect camo, and the trivia will be first.) Trivia * This is the second No-Upgrade-Limit tower to exist, the first being the No-Upgrade-Limit Monkey, and the third the No-Upgrade-Limit Sniper. Upgrades Faster Tack-Shots ($310) Tacks are fired faster. Even Faster Shots ($350) Tacks are fired even faster, destroying a yellow in a second. Double Nozzles ($800) Now has 8 nozzles arranged in the same scheme as the Tack Shooter. Burning Hot Tacks ($1650) Tacks burn, being able to pop lead and ceramics in 1 hit. Fire Spray ($2150) Replaces all the 8 nozzles with 4 flamethrowers that pop bloons in its radius, creating a spray of fire in the cardinal directions. Fire Ring ($4500) Essentially the Ring of Fire for the Tack Shooter, but pops an extra layer. Pyro Fire ($4750) The fire from the ROF pops off another layer. Maniatic Fire ($8000) The ROF fire turns blue and pops 10 layers instead of 3. Blade Maelstrom ($10000) Every 30 seconds (10 on fast forward) does Blade Maelstrom in its range for 10 seconds Ability: Blade Maelstrom Not much to say here, it's just Blade Maelstrom from BTD5 Even More Fire ($7500) Adds another, smaller Ring of Fire to the No-Upgrade-Limit Tack Shooter, replacing the Blade Maelstrom. Also fires a ring of 8 fireballs. Hellborn ($20000) Adds a bunch of homing darts to the cannon. These darts can pop lead, but not frozen, and can detect camo. Why Not Tornadoes? ($25000) Shoots 16 Tornadoes every 3 seconds which blow back bloons 3 seconds Lots Of Torandoes ($35000) Shoots 32 Torandoes every 3.5 seconds Tack Mauler ($60000) The Torandoes Are Putted With Maulers Which pops rainbows in 0.2 seconds Why Not Fire? ($75000) The Torandoes Are Putted Fire On Maulers Tack God ($100000) Now Tacks Shoot Out 32 Sun Bullets in 1.2 Seconds Tack Terror ($150000) Tacks Shoot 15 Green Plasma in 1.4 Seconds The Tack zone ($180,000) Adds another layer of tacks which is a 3/2/5 Tack shooter with double attack speed. The Blade zone ($360,000) The Tack zone layer has it's tacks swapped out with blades. Elemential Overdrive ($900,000) All projectiles the tack shooter shoots reloads twice as fast Tornado Overlord ($500,000) The No-Upgrade Limit Shooter now adds a Another Layer, Which is Just a 3/0/0 Druid, And in a 16 Circle Pass with Infinity Peirce. The Overdrive Master ($1,500,000) The Tornadoes are now Faster and it can now go to the 64 Circle Pass. Also replacing with 4/0/0 Druid's Ball Lightning. Inferno Ring ($1,000,000) The Ring of Fire now Replaced with Inferno Ring With 350 Damage when Bloons get into the Fire Range. Blade Superstorm ($1,250,000) Blade Madelstorm is back when This Tower adds a Another Layer and is Endless but Replaces with Blade Superstorm. More Zones ($3,000,000) A Another Layer added with The Tack Zone and it's now 2x faster with 500 Peirce and 800 Damage. Want More Blades? ($4,000,000) The Lastest Tack Zone now Replaced with Blade Zone. How? ($6,000,000) The Blade Superstorm now Replaced with Plasma Superstorm. Thermal Core ($9,000,000) The ring deals 6x more damage. The tack shooter has +50% more range and bloons within its range take 100 damage every 0.08 seconds. Even better blades ($15,000,000) Plasma Superstorm becomes Blade Superstorm again, just with 4x attack speed, 4x rings, 4x blade damage and 8x blade pierce. The Blade Zone gains blades equivalent to the new Blade Superstorm Stop ($30,000,000) Bloons hit release 8 blades with equal strength to the new Blade Superstorm, only it doesn't make bloons shoot more blades Category:No-Upgrade-Limit Towers Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Joke Conceptions